You're Gonna Miss Me, Dixon
by AmberAutopsy
Summary: Everybody had a life before the end of the world and Georiga isnt the kind of place where people forget. Daryl and Beth are no exception.


A/N: Sleepless nights and an overactive imagine are a bitch. :) sorry if it doesn't really make sense, I'll patch it up in the morning. Until then enjoy and tell me what you think! :)

She hopped out of the bed of the truck, her sneakers striking the dirt covered ground, stirring up a dust cloud that seemed to cling to the air around her like a rainy day fog.

She wasn't entirely sure how this had all happened, but somehow her friends had managed to convince her at join them to a redneck fight, to sneak out her window and shimmy down a drain pipe in the dead of night, stealing across her father's field that spread out passed the expanse of the front yard and quant white picket fence.

So, there she was.

Pushing her way through the mess of overalls and over done makeup that was crossing around her, their animalistic hoots and hisses thudding against her ears as they trashed. Her hand clenched harder around the hem of her friends shirt, fearing being carried off to God knows where by the mob people.

"Are you excited?!"

She could barely hear their voice as her eyes swung over, meeting those of her friend barely four inches away.

"About as excited as I can be in a barn." She called back, straining to raise her voice over the steady pulse of the music that blared from unseen speakers. "I think I saw this place on the news before..."

"Stop being such a stick in the mud, Beth! OH MY GOD, JAKE!" Her friend, erupting into a fit of giggles as her boyfriend snuck up behind her, hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

"Have a beer, Beth!" Jake added, shoving a red plastic picnic cup into her unexpected hands, her eyes turning down to examine the caramel colored liquid, a slight foam still clinging, bubbling at the top.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, guys..." her words trailed off as the lights flicked off with a loud snap, causing already drunk girls in the audience to giggle, clapping their hands.

"You can't go NOW, Beth!" Her friend whined, gesturing a manicured hand towards the makeshift ring that stood in the middle of the rickety old barn like an eyesore.

Music started playing as her eyes turned, raising steadily until the old wooden floor under her feet was vibrating, shaking her very core.

"How y'all doin' tonight?!" A scratchy voice suddenly called, the intercom sputtering qith every word he said from his place in the middle of the ring. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He called, the crowd erupting into yet another round of hysterics, causing the fat man in the ring to laugh, rubbing one meaty hand over his beer gut. "I hope y'all ready fer a fight tonight! BECAUSE WE GOT ONE! BRING 'UM OUT BOYS!"

Beth watched in distaste as the man hobbled off, disappearing unwelcomed the rope as two men stepped through the opening barn doors, making their way towards the ring, jumping over the ropes with such a skill that she could only assume they had done it many times in their life.

"On the left," the man's scratchy voice called again. "We have Jimmy Golden! All the way from Kansas."

There was a pause, people in the herd cheering as he threw them a quick wave, spitting a set of false teeth into his lackeys waiting hand.

She felt her stomach turn, bile start rising in her throat as she looked away, down at the chicken dropping stained floor.

"And in the right, our very own, DARYL DIXON!"

she heard her friends beside her start to howl, jumping up and down in time with the result of the peoples round them.

This was all too much.

Having finally had enough she turned, intending to make her way outside and go home.

Even willing to walk, if that be the case.

She just wanted this night to be over and done with.

But, instead, she found it blocked, barricaded with bay's of shoved against the ancient wood.

Sighing, she turnes, her gaze casting in time to see the two men in the ring bump fists before bouncing back a few feet, their bandaged fists clenched.

Ready.

Her eyes traveled, uninterested, across the first man, his oddly red hair already glinting in the harsh lights that hung over them, dripping small beads of sweat down his pale back.

He looked like every other guy on Georgia.

Over confident.

Over zealous.

Overly compensating.

Beth felt her cheeks burn as she thought, unbelieving that she had really just said those words.

Even of it was on her own mind.

But the other one...Daryl, he was...

She cocked her head to the aide as she searched for the word, finding it slightly difficult with all the noise and commotion around her.

'Different. Yes...' she thought, nodding g her head as her eyes followed him, running along his outstretched arm, curving over the muscles, caressing his tanned skin as his fist came into contact with the red haired man's jaw, sending him hurling him back onto the rope.

She shouldn't be watching this. Shouldn't be enjoying this...

...shouldn't feel her stomach flutter whenever Daryls fists plowed into the bloodied man before him, his shoulders tucked in, arms raised.

Sheilding himself.

Beth felt herself jump when the steely echo of a bell rang out around them, pulling her from her daze, her vision coming into focus, watching as the announcer man from before wordlessly his was beside Daryl.

"You got anything to say, boy?" The man asked, thrusting the microphone up to Daryl, who was just watching as his opponent was helped off, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"Yeah. 'Least gimmie an actual fight next time." He mumbled as he turned, grabbing the towel off the floor and making his way out.

"Is that all?" Beth asked as she noticed the people around her thinning, flooding out the doors and ouy into the parking lot.

"I thought you didn't wanna watch, Bethy."

Her friends voice was whiny, mocking. Feeling her cheeks burn she looked away, back towards the ing where a woman was sweeping, her broomoving in some what of a mesmerizing back and forth motion.

"Take me home."

It was a relatively quiet drive home as Beth lay in the bed, arms crossed under her head, eyes cast up towards the stars.

She was slowly being lulled to sleep, her mind wandering, when the truck slowed, the slamming of doors bringing her back into reality.

"Hey!" She heard Jake's voice call as she sat up, following his gaze out into the darkened field that traveled along side the empty road. "You okay?"

"What's going on?" She heard herself ask, her voice hushed by the silence around them.

"There's somebody out there." Her friends , her blonde head nodding out towards the darkness. "Don't you see 'um?"

She felt her head turn, her eyes scanning the horizon, catching on a shadowy figure in the distance as it turned, slowly starting to make its way toward them, it's movements stuff, clumsy.

"I think we should go..." she said, waving her friends back into the truck. "This doesn't feel right."

"We can't just leave them." Jake said, making his way around the truck. "What if their hurt."

"Jake!" She called as he made his way into the grass. "Kayla! This isn't right!"

"Calm down, Beth!" Kayla hissed, waving her friend silent. "If you wanna go, then go. We're not leaving this poor person alone!"

Biting her lip she watched her friends walk, going further and further away until they were nothing but shadows.

Suddenly, from somewhere behind her, there was a noise. A noise that sent a chill up her spine.

The shadows had disappeared when she turned back to the field, her stomach turning in on itself has she shook her head, hopping down from the truck and taking off.

Wishing that tonight had never happened.


End file.
